


Not too late

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [36]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 36 - "I'm lost without you."
Relationships: Ava/Gula (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Drabble Collection [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1227647
Kudos: 17





	Not too late

"I lost sight of what was right," Gula admitted. "I got caught up on Luxu's plans and... I forgot you."

"It's alright," Ava said, touching Gula's cheek. "You found yourself in the end."

"I'm lost without you," Gula said, closing his eyes at her touch. "Can you forgive me?"

"You don't even have to ask, Gula," Ava smiled. "I would forgive you anything, and in the end you didn't even go through with it."

"And I won't. The Master is wrong, and it's time we finally admit it, like you have."

"Just... help me stop him, will you?"

"Of course!"


End file.
